The invention relates generally to the field of metal working machine tools such as milling machines, for example, having a limited size movable work supporting base. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a work supporting base which is readily capable of expansion along the x-axis.
As is often the case, a machinery company is requested to bid on a job for a customer or potential customer wherein the part to be machined is of a length which exceeds the capacity of the machining company's equipment. And further, the profit on the proposed job is insufficient to justify the purchase of new machinery equipment with a work supporting capacity to satisfy the proposed job.
Under these circumstances, the machinery company must choose between a new machine which would accommodate most of the work the machinery company does, or buying a bigger, more expensive machine which would be able to handle the support of work of a considerable range.
Most ideally it would be economically advantageous if the company had another option available. That option would include the purchase of an attachment for its existing machine tools which would increase the size, particularly along the x-axis of the work support without materially decreasing the z-axis clearance.